


For Family (Sequel to It's Complicated)

by MarvelSpacePrincess



Category: Comics-fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelSpacePrincess/pseuds/MarvelSpacePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Gamora's daughter, Alyssa wants to one day be as great of a hero as the rest of her family, but her father is overprotective and wants her safe. When Alyssa gets in a dangerous situation, she finally gets a chance to prove herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Odd Family

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS to all the readers of "It's Complicated"! Without you guys, this story wouldn't be possible. I hope you enjoy it! :)

When we last left the Gaurdians, Peter Quill and Gamora were very much in love and the team continued on their numerous adventures in space. Well it turns out that Peter actually got what he wished for. Gamora eventually became Miss.Quill and they had brought a beautiful daughter into the world, named Meredith Alyssa Quill. (Though her family always called her Alyssa.) Her skin wasn't as green as her mother's, but a gorgeous pear color. She had wavy dark brown hair with natural Zen-Whoberi purple tips and her eyes reminded her father of his own mother's eyes. She was such a gift to the Guardians and they had never been happier. Peter and Gamora loved being parents so much, that a few years later, they welcomed a baby boy into the world named Peter Jason Quill II. (Though his family called him Junior.) He had much of the same features of his sister, but his hair was in thick, dark brown curly locks and he had his father's eyes.

After, Peter and Gamora had their first child, the Guardians created a main base of operations on Knowhere. It was there, the team lived and raised their family. Drax, Rocket and Groot lived there as well and became the best uncles anyone could ever ask for. As the Guardians lived there, the Nova Corps would easily contact them if any trouble occurred in the Galaxy. It seemed like Peter and Gamora were very happy and nothing would ruin their new life, but what was to come next for them, was something they never expected.

 

Years later, Alyssa was walking down the streets of Knowhere to get home after a long day at school. Her twelfth birthday was coming up soon and she secretly hoped to finally get her first weapon or at least learn how to fight. Her parents had been so protective of her and she never got to go with them when given a call from the Nova Corps. As she walked down the street, she noticed some kids her age that were playing outside.   
"Look, Guys!" one kid began as he spoke with his friends. "That's Star Lord's daughter!"  
"Hey, You wanna join us?" another kid asked her.  
Alyssa shook her head "No" and continued to walk on. She was always shy and had a hard time making friends. It seemed that every time she attempted to make friends, they only wanted to be around her because of who her parents were. 

Alyssa finally got home and punched in the code to the security system. The Guardians had the biggest house on the block. (Mainly because the Nova Corps wanted to make sure the team had a good living environment complete with everything they needed.) As Alyssa entered her home, she saw Groot and Rocket in the living room.  
"Hey Uncle Rocket. Hey Uncle Groot." she said as she started to walk passed them.  
"Oh, I know that look." Rocket began. "Something's bothering you. C'mon. Talk to us."  
Alyssa sighed and decided to take a seat by them. They knew her too well. When Alyssa sat down, she remained silent for a moment.  
"You didn't get a tattoo did you?" Rocket joked.  
"No. Of course not!" Alyssa answered.  
"Ah, that's a shame. I really wanted to see your dad freak out!" Rocket said with a smile.  
"I am Groot." Groot said.  
Alyssa and Rocket then started laughing at what he said. She and her Uncle Rocket were the only ones that understood him.   
"So, You both know I'm going to be twelve in a few days...." Alyssa began. "And I was wondering if you think my parents would get me my first weapon....or teach me some fighting techniques."  
Rocket and Groot didn't know how to respond.  
"Well...." Rocket began. "I don't know how they'd feel about that. You know they are very protective of you."  
"I know, but I think it would help me out so much." Alyssa explained.  
"Hey, let me be honest with you." Rocket began. "If you were my kid, you would've been taught to fight at age 4 and had your first weapon at age 6....But that's just me."  
Alyssa shook her head then grabbed her book bag and got up.

 

That evening, the Guardians sat at the dinner table and ate. There was an awkward silence with the exception of Junior flicking food off his fork.  
"What did I tell you, Junior? Don't play with your food." Gamora said to her son.  
Peter noticed something was on his daughter's mind as he sat across from her.  
"Are you excited about your birthday?" he asked.  
"I am..." Alyssa began. "Dad....I was wondering,....if maybe for my birthday, I could get my first weapon?"   
Everyone at the table looked at her.  
"What?" Peter asked surprised.  
"Or if not, then you could teach me how to fight!" Alyssa added.  
It didn't make her dad feel any better. He and Gamora looked at each other for a moment.  
"No." Peter began. "It will be a long time before you get those privileges."   
"But, Dad! Why not? I think it would be really good for me!" Alyssa said.  
"No. You're too young." Peter argued.  
"Seriously? Uncle Rocket said if I were his daughter, I would have already had my first weapon and learned how to fight by now." Alyssa exclaimed.   
Everyone then looked at Rocket who was trying to hide his face at the side of the table. Peter was obviously mad at him.  
"You heard what I said." Peter told his daughter.  
Alyssa got angry. Junior was still playing with his food and flicked some at Drax.  
"Why don't you just think about inviting some friends over instead." Peter suggested.  
"Dad! I don't have any friends! You know why? It's because of this family! Everyone only wants to be around me so they could meet you guys!" Alyssa said.  
"Alyssa." Peter began. "I understand you've always been shy, but...."  
"You still don't understand! I want to do what all of you do! Maybe then, people will like me for ME, instead of pretending to be friends with me!" Alyssa said.  
"You know why you can't join us! What if you get hurt?" Peter asked.  
"I would like to get hurt, then I could have a story to tell! You've all been on adventures and lived to tell the tales. That's what makes you who you are! How am I supposed to discover who I am?" Alyssa asked.  
"Where is all of this coming from? You know who you are! You're my daughter and a member of this family!" Peter said.  
"What if I don't like being in this family?!!!!" Alyssa yelled.  
The room then got very quiet and Junior had flicked food on Alyssa.  
"I'm going to my room." she said as she got up from the table.  
Peter was about to follow her, but Gamora stopped him.  
"We need to talk first." she said.

 

While Alyssa was in her room, she was listening to music from her dad's mix tape. As she laid in her bed and looked at the stars out the window, a tear ran down her face. All she wanted was to find her place in the world. Meanwhile, Gamora sat with Peter outside.   
"I understand that we want to keep her safe, but I don't see any problem with teaching her how to fight and use a weapon. When I was eight years old, I already knew fifty ways to kill someone with a comb. I'm not saying we should teach her what I was taught, but at least make sure she knows how to defend herself." Gamora said.  
Peter sighed when he realized she had a point.  
"You're right." he began. "I just can't believe our girl is growing up. It seems like just yesterday, she would cuddle up to me when there were bad storms at night."  
"Yeah. The two of you used to be so close. What happened?" Gamora asked.  
"I don't know." Peter sighed.  
Suddenly Junior came up to him and took a seat on his lap.  
"Oh, now I remember." Peter said.  
Gamora smiled at them.  
"No offense Peter, but I'm pretty sure Junior prefers me over you." she said.  
"Let's ask him." Peter began. "Junior? Who do you like more? Me or mommy?"  
"Mommy!" Junior said as he ran to his mother to give her a hug.  
"You won't be saying that when you're older. One day, when you start meeting the ladies, you're going to be thankful you got my genes." Peter said.  
"I don't think the ladies will be as pretty as mommy!" Junior said.  
Peter then smiled at Gamora.  
"I can't argue with that." he said.

While Alyssa was in her room, she heard a strange noise outside. She then got up and looked out the window to see what it was. Suddenly, a rope was tossed around her and she became tangled up in it. As she tried to break free, bandits started to come through the window. Alyssa screamed for help and Drax was able to hear her.   
"Alyssa!" he said as he ran down the hall.  
He quickly broke her room door and started to fight the bandits. Rocket and Groot heard the noise and Rocket went to get Peter and Gamora. They all hurried to the room and started to fight the bandits. Peter was able to grab Alyssa and he tried to free her from the ropes. Soon, even more bandits came and they started to fight off Peter.   
"Dad! Help me!" Alyssa yelled as the bandits started to take her away.   
The Guardians continued to fight until one of the bandits released a purple smoke that cause them to fall unconscious. Peter kept trying to fight the smoke and save his daughter, but he eventually breathed too much in and passed out. The smoke caused Alyssa to faint as well and the bandits quickly escaped.


	2. When in danger....

After the Guardians gained consciousness, Rocket, Groot and Gamora went to track down the ship the bandits traveled in. Peter started quickly packing supplies on to the Milano while Drax loaded the weapons.   
"Here!" Rocket began. "I found their coordinates."  
"I hope she's alright!" Gamora said as she panicked.  
Peter then ran back into the house with Drax.  
"C'mon you guys!" Peter began. "We've got to go!"   
Suddenly, Junior walked in as he came out of his room. He was obviously sleepy.  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
Peter and Gamora looked at each other realizing that they couldn't take their son into such a dangerous situation.  
"Did you call the babysitter?" Peter asked her.  
"No. She's going to be off planet for the rest of the month!" Gamora said.  
"Damnit!" Peter said under his breath in frustration.   
He then thought hard and came to a solution.  
"I've got an idea!" he said.

About an hour later, a huge ship had arrived and it's pilot came through the door as it opened. It was Yondu wearing a long, black leather coat. As the Guardians approached him, Gamora was a little worried.  
"Honey, are you sure about this?" she asked Peter.  
"Of course." Peter began. "After all, he did an ok job raising me."   
The Guardians finally made it to Yondu and stood before him.  
"It's good to see you all again. Especially you, Gamora." Yondu began. "Peter, you're lucky as hell. Your wife still looks out of your league! Have mercy."  
While Gamora found Yondu's comments awkward, Peter was feeling really proud of himself.  
"So what was it that you needed me for?" Yondu asked.  
Gamora gave Peter a look because she thought he told him.  
"We need you to do something very important for us!" Peter explained.  
"What? You need me to help you fight some Kree? Is a planet in danger?" Yondu asked.  
"Not exactly...." Peter said.  
Suddenly, Junior started to run towards Yondu.  
"Papa Yondu!!!!" he yelled with joy as he gave Yondu a hug.  
Yondu wasn't expecting to see Junior.  
"We need you to babysit." Peter said.  
Yondu was surprised at what Peter said.  
"No! No way! I'm not a babysitter! Can't you get someone else?" Yondu asked.  
Peter and Gamora rolled their eyes.  
"Well his babysitter is gone and he doesn't really have any grandparents that can just keep him!" Peter said.  
"What about Thanos?" Yondu said.  
"Are you freaking serious?" Peter began. "Why the hell would we take him to Thanos?!!"   
"It's just a suggestion." Yondu said.  
Gamora was frustrated and looked at Peter.  
"I told you, this wouldn't work." she said.  
"Baby, I got this." Peter told her.  
He then turned to Yondu.  
"Alright, how much do I have to pay you?" Peter said as he took out his wallet.  
"No amount of money will make me do it." Yondu said.  
"Are you for real?" Peter began. "He's just a six year old boy."  
Peter and Yondu continued to argue and Gamora had had enough of this nonsense. She walked up to Yondu and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.  
"This is what's going to happen! You're going to babysit Junior until we get back! You're going to make sure he gets his meals, snacks and a bath everyday! If he's hurt the next time I see him, I'm going to cause you an even worse pain than you can imagine! And you're going to do all of this, because I told you to!" Gamora said angrily.  
"Agreed." Yondu said quietly.  
Gamora let go of his collar and looked at Junior. Her face went quickly from angry to happy.  
"Ok, Junior." she began. "Papa Yondu is going to watch you until we get back and I want you to be good ok?"  
"Ok, Mommy." Junior said as he gave his mother a hug and kiss.  
After the hug, Gamora turned to give Yondu a threatening stare and she started to walk away.  
Yondu was still standing beside Peter and they were both watching Gamora walk away from behind.  
"Is it bad that she turns me on when she strikes fear into my heart?" Yondu asked.  
"No. That's normal." Peter began. "It happens to me all the time."   
"The fact that she had two kids and still looks that sexy? All I can say is "Damn"!....You are so lucky, Peter." Yondu said.  
"I know." Peter said as he smiled.

 

Alyssa woke up on the enemy's ship, in an empty room and saw she was still tied up in the rope that wrapped her body. She squirmed and moved the rope around until she saw the knot and untied it. As she got out of the rope, she heard some voices on the other side of the door.  
"How much money do you think they'll pay?" a voice asked.  
"Oh, a lot, I'm sure. They've been on the hunt for her for years now." another voice said.  
Alyssa thought about what they said.  
"Who's been looking for me?....I've got to get out of here!" she thought to herself.   
She looked down and noticed an air vent. Alyssa then used her hair clip to unscrew the the tiny screws of the vent. She quietly removed a piece of the air vent and started to crawl through. It was very cramped and dark in there, but it was her only way to escape. Alyssa crawled until she reached an opening and went through. She ended up in another room, but not just any room. It was the pilot's seat and no one was around. She went to the controls and saw the ship was on auto pilot.   
"Hey!" a voice said behind her.  
Alyssa turned around and saw a bandit running towards the room, but she quickly shut and locked the door so he couldn't get in.  
"The girl escaped and she's in the pilot's seat. Call in the rest of the crew!" the bandit said from the other side of the door.  
Alyssa panicked and sat in the pilot's seat.   
"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" she asked herself as she panicked.   
She hit a random button and all of a sudden, the ship started to fall. She screamed in fear and could hear the other people on the ship freaking out too! Alyssa held on tightly to the pilot's seat as the ship dropped. She looked through the wind shield and saw that the ship was quickly plummeting towards a planet. She then pressed another button that started to slow down the fall. As the ship continued to fall, she felt it enter the planet's atmosphere. As the ship approached the planet, Alyssa tried to steer the ship so it could land safely. The ship hit the planet with impact, but slid across the ground until it reached a stop. Alyssa then took a breath and was happy she was safe. 

Suddenly, the bandits were shooting at the door she had locked. Alyssa panicked and looked around the room as she dodged the blasts. She picked up a blaster gun and a heavy tool. As the door started to open, she threw the heavy tool as hard as she could at the wind shield. Alyssa ducked and covered her face. Glass broke through almost the entire wind shield. She quickly got up and jumped through the broken glass and slid down the front of the ship outside. Alyssa hit the ground and looked up. The bandits continued to shoot at her and she ran away into the woods. Alyssa ran until she came to a small house. A human-looking woman opened the door and was shocked to see her. Alyssa had cuts all over her from the broken glass. She was not feeling well and her vision started to get blurry.  
"Please....you have....to help me." she said to the woman.  
Alyssa then fainted at the woman's doorstep.


	3. Help From Strangers

Alyssa woke up on a comfortable couch with a blanket over her. The woman she met earlier, was sitting near her and applying a substance to Alyssa's cuts from the glass.  
"Ouch! That stings!" Alyssa said.  
"I know." the woman began. "But it helps your injuries."   
The stinging stopped and Alyssa thanked the woman for her help.  
"My name is Alyssa." she said as she introduced herself.  
"It's nice to meet you Alyssa, my name is Eva Alexander." the woman said.  
Moments later, a boy walked in the living room.  
"This is my son, Sam." Eva said.  
"Hi." Alyssa said shyly.  
"Hey." Sam said as he walked to them.  
"Sam. This is Alyssa." Eva began. "Can you get her a bowl of stew from the kitchen?"   
"Sure." Sam said as he left the room.  
Eva then looked at Alyssa.  
"I bet you're hungry." she said.

Moments later, the three of them sat beside a warm fire and ate some stew.  
"I really appreciate this, Ms. Alexander." Alyssa began. "It means a lot."  
"It's no problem. While you were asleep, I contacted the Nova Corps, so someone should be here by tomorrow to take you and contact your parents." Eva said.  
Alyssa was happy that she would be with her family soon.   
"If you don't mind me asking," Eva began. "What was it that you were running from?"  
Alyssa wasn't expecting that question and didn't know where to begin.  
"Well....some bandits were after me. They were pretty mad after I crashed their ship....but, I didn't mean to crash their ship! I was trying to escape because they took me from my home! I was worried. They said they were going to sell me to someone who's been looking for me for a long time." Alyssa explained.  
Eva and Sam looked at her as if they didn't know what to say.  
"I know, my life is complicated." Alyssa said.  
Sam could tell that Alyssa was feeling awkward, so he decided to changed the subject.  
"What planet are you from?" he asked.  
"Well, it's not exactly a planet,....I come from Knowhere!" Alyssa answered.  
"Knowhere?" Sam asked confused.   
"Yeah, you know, the huge Celestial head floating in space." Alyssa explained.  
Sam and his mother were very confused. Alyssa realized that she must've sounded crazy to them.  
"Nevermind." she said.

After dinner, Ms. Alexander started washing the dishes.  
"Sam, why don't you show Alyssa where she will be sleeping for the night?" she suggested.  
"Ok." Sam said.   
Alyssa followed him upstairs and he showed her a room with a comfy bed and soft rugs.  
"It's not much, but you should be ok." Sam said.  
"It's fine." Alyssa began. "Where do you sleep?"  
Sam then led her to his room which was across the hall.  
"This is my room. I know, it's a mess." he said.  
As Alyssa looked around, she noticed his room was a mess.  
"You ever think about cleaning it?" Alyssa asked.  
"Well, if you think it's a mess now, you should see it with a blacklight." Sam said.  
Alyssa couldn't even imagine. She then noticed a helmet that sat in his room. The helmet looked similar to the ones used in the Nova Corps, but a little bit different.

"How did you get this?" she asked.  
"Oh....that was my dad's. He gave it to me before he died." Sam began. "He was a special officer for the Nova Corps. To many people, he was a hero....With that helmet, he was able to get unique abilities like flight, super-strength and more....the abilities were called the Nova Force. He said that one day, I'd be able to access it too, but every time I put it on, no luck....at least he was able to teach me to defend myself."  
"Whoa, wait! So you mean, you were taught how to fight?" Alyssa asked.  
"Yeah, of course!" Sam said.  
"How old are you?" Alyssa asked.  
"I just turned fourteen last month." Sam answered.  
Alyssa couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"At what age, did you learn how to fight?" Alyssa asked.  
"I was about eight or so....maybe seven." Sam said.  
"My dad said I was too young to learn to fight." Alyssa began. "And I'm going to be twelve in a few days!"   
The two of them started to leave his room and go back into the hallway.  
"Sounds like your father is a bit overprotective." Sam began. "I wouldn't worry about it though. It just means he really cares about you."  
Alyssa thought about what Sam said and realized he was right. Her father did really care about her. She looked at Sam once again.  
"Sam?" she began.  
"Yeah?" he responded.  
"Are you and your mother....human?" she asked.  
"Yeah." Sam began. "My father was human too. We left Earth when I was only a baby after my dad got a job with Nova Corps."  
"My father is half human and he's from Earth." Alyssa said.  
"That's cool." Sam said.  
They walked back down the hallway, looked at each other and smiled for a moment.  
"What is it?" Alyssa asked.   
"Oh, nothing." Sam said.  
Alyssa then went into her room and closed the door.  
Sam was in the hallway and thought about what just happened.   
"Why was I smiling like an idiot? That was so stupid of me." Sam said to himself.

 

The Guardians were traveling through space on the Milano. Gamora sat at the pilot's seat and looked at the stars while the rest of the team was asleep. Peter then came up behind her.   
"Baby, you should get some rest." he said.  
"How can I rest when I know our daughter is out there lost in space?" Gamora asked him.  
"I'm worried about her too, but you need to get some rest. Everyone needs sleep. You want to be fully awake when we find the people who took her." Peter said.  
"What if she's hurt?" Gamora asked.  
"I'm sure she's fine. You know why?" Peter began. "Because she's our daughter. To be strong and survive is in her blood. I have faith in her."   
Gamora grabbed his hand and and gave him a kiss.  
"You're right. It's just this whole thing has me stressed out." Gamora began. "I tried to relax, but I can't."  
Peter then started to massage her shoulders. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Gamora gave him another kiss and Peter started to kiss her shoulder. She knew what he was thinking.  
"Just what are you doing?" Gamora asked with a smile.  
"You said you were stressed, so I figured I could relieve your stress the way I usually do." Peter said with a smile as he continued to kiss her shoulder.  
Gamora smiled at him.  
"Peter," she began. "The last time I was really stressed like this and you tried to relieve it, we got carried away and ended up with Junior."   
Peter then stopped and looked at her.  
"You know what, you're right." he said.  
He then took a seat beside her and held her hand as they looked at the stars. Gamora looked at him and gave him a kiss once again.  
"I love you." she said.  
"I love you too." Peter began. "Don't worry. We'll find her. I know it."


	4. The Ultimate Sacrifice

On Yondu's ship, he woke up in his bunker to see Junior cuddled up next to him.  
"Ah, damnit."  he muttered under his breath.   
He had told Junior specifically to stay in his bunker, but he should've expected that Junior would come running to him in the middle of the night. Yondu got out of bed and left Junior there. He yawned and stretched as he walked down the hall. The rest of his crew members were still asleep in their bunkers. Yondu got some breakfast and took a seat. The whole ship was peaceful and quiet just like he wanted, but that all ended fast.   
"Papa Yondu? I'm hungry." Junior said as he stood in the doorway.  
Yondu rolled his eyes and sighed. He could never catch a break.  
"There's some food on the table, kid." he said.   
Junior went to the table and saw the most unhealthy meal he had ever seen in his life.  
"What is this?" he asked.  
"That's Protonian sausage smothered in Orvknock bacon grease." Yondu said.  
"I don't think my mommy wants me to eat this." Junior said.  
"Well, too bad. You're mommy's not here." Yondu began. "Besides, your father ate that stuff all the time and he turned out ok."   
Junior looked at the food again and decided to give it a try. He actually liked it.  
"You're right, Papa Yondu!" Junior began. "This is good."  
As Yondu watched Junior eat, he smiled a little realizing that Junior reminded him of Peter.

 

At the Alexander home, Sam and Alyssa were outside in the backyard. He was teaching her basic fighting styles while she asked him questions about Earth.  
"So, you mean to tell me, that you've never heard of the Michael Jackson, David Bowie, Journey or Marvin Gaye?" Alyssa asked him.  
"Nope. Not at all." Sam said.  
"Wow." Alyssa began. "My dad has their songs on some mix tapes. They are amazing artists, but that was when my dad was a kid....I wonder how music is on Earth now?"  
"Who knows?" Sam said.  
The two of them were set in a fighting stance.  
"Is this right?" Alyssa asked.  
"Yes." Sam began. "You want to make sure your feet are firm on the ground and your upper body is prepared for when you attack."   
Alyssa then did a spin kick towards Sam and quickly had him pinned down.  
"How was that? I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked.  
Sam was secretly in pain, but tried not to let her know.  
"That....was impressive." he managed to say.  
Alyssa then got up.  
"You need some help?" she asked Sam.  
"I'm fine." Sam said as he got up slowly.  
He could feel his sore rib cage as he stood up.  
"Why don't we try some more target practice." he suggested.  
Alyssa grabbed the blaster gun she had stolen from the bandits and aimed at a mark Sam had put on a tree. She shot the gun and was close to the target, but not on it.  
"Wow!" Alyssa began. "I almost had it on the first try."  
She was very surprised, but proud of herself.  
"Lower your aim, just a tiny bit." Sam said.  
Alyssa took his advice and this time, she hit the target. She couldn't believe that she did it.  
"You're a natural." Sam began. "Are your parents good at this stuff too?"  
"Well....sort of...." Alyssa said.  
She didn't want to tell him who her parents were because for the first time in her life, she was making a friend who didn't know that her family was the Guardians of the Galaxy.  
   
Suddenly, dark clouds started to fill the sky.  
"Samuel, Alyssa! Come inside! It's about to rain!" Sam's mother said.  
The kids quickly hurried inside the house and sat in the living room. Moments later, rain started to pour heavily outside.  
"I see a ship coming outside." Sam's mother began. "I think it's the Nova Corps coming to pick you up."  
Alyssa looked out the window and couldn't believe what she saw.  
"No...." she said.  
"What's wrong?" Sam's mother asked.  
"That's not the Nova Corps....Those are the bandits! They found me!" Alyssa said.  
Alyssa quickly backed away from the window.  
"You can't let them take me....please!" she said as she started to worry.  
Sam's mother quickly looked at her son.  
"Sam. Go get your father's helmet upstairs! Hurry!" she said.  
Sam quickly ran upstairs. His mother closed the curtains and looked at Alyssa.  
"I don't understand why they would capture you in the first place." she began. "You're just like any other kid....Is there any reason why you are of so much value to them?"  
Alyssa then started to cry.  
"I'm not just any other kid....I'm the daughter of Star Lord and Gamora....my family are the Guardians of the Galaxy!" she admitted as she cried.  
Sam's mother hugged her.  
"Your parents....saved my family's life once....I promise....I won't let them hurt you." she said.

Sam hurried back downstairs with his father's helmet. Soon, shots were fired at the house. The three of them ducked and hid behind the furniture. Sam's mother looked at her son.  
"Sam," she began. "I want you to take your father's helmet and get Alyssa as far away from here as possible!"   
A tear fell down Sam's face.  
"But, mom! What about you?" he asked.  
"Just do what I say!" she began. "Sam, I love you so much."   
She gave her son a hug and kiss on the forehead.  
"I love you too, mom." he said.  
More shots were fired at the house and Alyssa grabbed her blaster gun.  
"Go! Hurry!" Sam's mother said.  
Sam grabbed Alyssa's hand and hurried outside through the back door. The rain was still pouring, but they continued to run. Sam's mother went and got a loaded blaster gun out of the coat closet. Soon, the bandits entered the house and stood before her. She shot at them and fought them, but then one knocked her down. The bandits moved out of the way and revealed their leader. It was a man with a human-like, bulky physique, but his body appeared to be made entirely out of diamonds.  
"I can't believe it....Eva, it's been years." the man said.  
Sam's mother couldn't believe who it was. It was the man who killed her husband years ago.  
"What is it you want, Arch?" she asked angrily.  
"You know what I want.," Arch began. "Where are you hiding the girl?"   
Sam's mother remained strong.  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" she said.  
Arch looked at her angrily and stood up.  
"Oh. So you wanna play that game." he began. "That was a big mistake."  
He then started to walk out the house while the bandits tied her up to the furniture in the house.

Sam and Alyssa were hiding in the bushes outside as it continued to rain.  
"Sam." Alyssa began. "Your mom said we have to go."   
"No! Not until my mom comes out the house." Sam said.  
As they watched the house, they started to see flames.   
"No." Sam whispered.  
Suddenly the house exploded into flames.  
"Mom!!!!" he screamed as tears fell from his eyes.  
Alyssa was in shock and started to cry. The two of them then started to hurry into the woods. They kept running and soon the rain came to a stop. The kids eventually found a place to sit for the night. Alyssa didn't know what to say to Sam. He was sitting a few feet away from her and let out all of his tears as he held onto his father's helmet. Alyssa felt so bad for him and looked at the stars. She then thought of what her dad always did for her when she was scared or sad. Alyssa sat beside Sam and gave him a hug. She looked at the stars and thought of her father. Meanwhile, Peter was still aboard the Milano and looked at a picture of Alyssa in his wallet. He was really worried about her and thought of what he always did for her when things got bad. Alyssa was still hugging Sam and started to sing.  
"You and I,  
Must make a pact,  
We must bring salvation back,  
Where there is love,  
I'll be there." she sang softly.  
Peter was still looking at the picture of his daughter.  
"I'll reach out,  
My hand to you,  
I'll have faith in all you do.  
Just call my name,  
And I'll be there." he sang.  
Alyssa started to cry while she hugged Sam. Peter stood up and looked out the window.  
Both, the father and daughter continued to sing as they looked at the stars.


	5. Reunited (Sort of....)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm starting college, so I had to get a lot craziness settled.

The next morning, Alyssa was asleep on the ground. The sounds of the forest were so peaceful and relaxing.   
"Alyssa!" Sam's voice said.  
She quickly woke up and saw Sam standing in front of her, holding his father's helmet.  
"We have to keep traveling." Sam began. "There's a city not too far from here and we can contact the Nova Corps."  
Alyssa shook her head in agreement and stood up. As the two walked in the forest, they didn't say anything to each other. Alyssa didn't know what to say to him and she could tell that he was trying to remain strong. 

 

The Guardians landed the Milano near a huge city and got out of the ship.  
"I am Groot." Groot said.  
"Yeah, I'm positive, these are the right coordinates." Rocket began. "The people who took Alyssa are on this planet. I'm 100% sure....after all, I did put a tracking device in her hair clip....best idea I ever had."   
"Well we shouldn't waste any time. We have to see if we could find her." Drax said.  
Peter and Gamora followed behind the gang. Gamora could see that Peter was feeling like himself. She grabbed his hand and looked at him.  
"Honey, Are you ok?" she asked.  
"I just want to know, who would take our daughter. I don't see any reason why someone would do that." Peter said.  
"Well hopefully, we will find out soon." Gamora said.  
She looked into his eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Rocket held his device as he led the way. As they searched the city, Peter saw a family walk pass them. There were two parents pushing a stroller that held their baby girl. Gamora noticed them too and looked at Peter. She could see that he really missed Alyssa. Peter then looked at her. They both stopped walking and faced each other. Peter saw that Gamora was holding back tears. He then gave her a hug to comfort her.   
"I'm sorry.....I'm just worried about her." Gamora said.  
"So am I." Peter began. "We're parents. It's normal for us to worry this much."  
The two of them stopped hugging and started to walk down the street to catch up with the guys, but for some reason, they couldn't find them.  
"Rocket!" Peter shouted.  
"Drax?!....Groot?!" Gamora shouted.  
No response was heard and as the two looked around, all they saw were strangers walking past them.

 

Alyssa and Sam entered the city and started to walk the streets. Sam grew frustrated because he didn't see any public communication devices.   
"Seriously?" he began. "How are we supposed to contact Nova Corps?"  
The two sat on a bench to rest from walking all morning. Alyssa looked around until she finally found just what they were looking for.  
"Sam! Look!" she said as she pointed.  
Sam looked that way, but was disappointed when he saw the line of people waiting to make a call. He sighed and slouched down on the bench. Alyssa noticed some women coming out of a clothing store near them. They were dressed in the newest fashions and looked flawless. Alyssa looked at what she was wearing herself and wasn't satisfied at all.  
"Well don't they look perfect." she muttered under her breath.  
Sam sat up and looked at the women Alyssa was referring to. He then shrugged.  
"Well if you want to call looking like a toothpick with a cake face perfect, then yeah." he said.  
Alyssa smiled a little at his comment and took a glance at the women once again.  
"Yeah....you've got a point." she said to Sam in agreement.  
Sam looked at her for a moment.  
"You....don't like the way you look?" he asked.  
"Well." Alyssa began. "I've just always been self conscious about it....I guess most girls do....but, hopefully one day when I'm older, I will look like my mom. She's just naturally beautiful."   
"Well, I don't know how your mom looks....but, to be honest, the way you are now is just fine with me." Sam said.  
Alyssa slightly blushed a little and tried to hide her smile. Sam smiled at her realizing that was the sweetest thing he's ever said to her. He looked at the long line again and realized it wasn't getting shorter any time soon.  
"You wanna look around the city?" he asked.  
Alyssa was surprised he asked that question.  
"Don't you wanna wait on the....?" she began, but looked at the line and back at him.  
"Sure." she said.  
The two of them got off the bench and walked down the street.

 

Drax and Groot were following Rocket until Drax realized part of the group was missing. Rocket was getting frustrated with his tracking device because it started messing up.   
"Piece of crap!" he muttered.  
"Rocket. Groot. I think we lost Gamora and Quill." Drax said.  
Rocket turned around in disbelief.  
"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!!" he began. "I thought they were right behind you?"  
"They were!" Drax said.  
"Oh this is just great!" Rocket began. "How the hell are we supposed to find them? It's not like I made hair clips with tracking devices for them!!!!"  
Rocket looked at his device and grew even more angry.   
"I am Groot." Groot said.  
"I'll tell you what's wrong! This stupid device is saying that Alyssa is just ten feet from us! And I don't freaking see a huge space ship or any bandits around!" Rocket complained.  
The three of them turned a corner and surprisingly saw Alyssa.  
"Oh my gosh!" Alyssa screamed with joy as she ran to give her uncles a hug.  
They were just as happy to see her.   
"Well what do ya know? I guess my tracking device wasn't messing up." Rocket said.  
"I can't believe you found me!" Alyssa began. "Where's mom and dad?"  
"Uh, we got separated from them just a few minutes ago and we'll find them next, but first I have a few questions." Rocket began. "How did you escape? How did you get here? And who is this fella?" 

Sam was keeping his distance and awkwardly waved at them. He then walked up to Alyssa and was extremely confused.  
"Umm....how do you know these guys?" he asked her.  
"She's our niece! Who the hell are you?" Rocket asked.  
Sam was still confused.  
"Your uncles are a maniac, a talking tree and a raccoon?" he asked.  
Alyssa then looked at her uncles.   
"Guys, this is my friend Sam. He and his mother have kept me safe....and unfortunately, she gave her life so I could escape." she began and then turned to Sam. "Sam, this is my Uncle Rocket, Groot and Drax....They are part of a team with my parents. The Guardians of the Galaxy." 

Sam was so shocked at what she told him. Growing up, he had heard stories about them, but he never thought he would ever meet them in person. His reaction was unusual.  
"Are you ok?" Alyssa asked with a smile.  
"Yeah!....I just can't believe this is happening!" Sam began. "This is freaking awesome! Excuse me, but Rocket, you are a legend!"  
Rocket smiled in agreement.  
"Alyssa. I like your boyfriend already!" he said.  
Alyssa gave Rocket a look and Sam blushed a little.   
"He's not my boyfriend." Alyssa said.  
"I am Groot." Groot said to her.  
"No! He's just a friend! Can't a guy and a girl be just friends?" Alyssa asked.  
"Not with the way he's blushing." Rocket began. "Look at him! He's blushing like how your dad does when your mom flirts with him!"   
Alyssa looked over at Sam who was trying to hide his face with his his dad's helmet. She then looked back at her Uncle Rocket.  
"Just leave him alone!" she said.  
The group then started to walk down the street to go find Peter and Gamora.  
"Alright. I'll leave him alone." Rocket began. "I have a feeling your dad is just gonna love this!" 


	6. For the Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to update. I was having major problems with my iPad. I write and publish my stories all on my iPad, so when I started having major trouble with it, I couldn't access a lot of my saved documents. Thank you to those who waited for me to return.

Peter and Gamora continued to search for the guys.  
"This is ridiculous!" Peter began. "We were just with them!"  
"They couldn't have gotten far." Gamora said.  
Many people continued to walk passed them, but none of them were their friends.

Alyssa walked with Sam and her uncles down the street.   
"I still can't believe your parents are Peter Quill and Gamora." Sam told her.  
"Yeah, it's pretty cool....I guess." Alyssa said.  
Sam didn't understand why Alyssa never mentioned it before.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"It's just that...." Alyssa began. "I've always...."  
Suddenly, a strange man grabbed Alyssa and began to take her away. Alyssa screamed and her uncles quickly turned around. More men showed up and began to fight them. As Sam fought, he saw the man put Alyssa in a hovercraft. As the vehicle started to take off, the other men hurried to their hovercrafts and began to follow it.  
"C'mon!" Rocket yelled as Drax, Groot and Sam followed him.

Peter and Gamora were hurrying down the street until they noticed a few hovercrafts move past them. In the first hovercraft, Peter could see Alyssa screaming.  
"Alyssa!" Peter yelled.  
The two then noticed their friends and Sam chasing the hovercrafts from behind. Peter pulled out his blaster gun and began to shoot the hovercrafts. Rocket aimed and knocked a man off his vehicle. He then quickly hopped onto the vehicle.  
"Groot! You go with Drax and Gamora! Quill, come with me!" Rocket said.  
Sam watched as Peter got into the hovercraft. Rocket then looked at him.  
"C'mon. You too kid!" he said.  
Sam got in the vehicle and started to feel a bit nervous when he noticed Peter was starring him down. Rocket soon began driving the hovercraft and started to catch up with their enemies. The whole time, Peter continued to stare at Sam.  
"Hey, Rocket." Peter began. "Who is he?"  
"Oh, that's right. You guys haven't met." Rocket began. "Sam, this is Peter Quill and Peter, this is Alyssa's boyfriend."  
"WHAT?!!!!" Peter yelled.  
Sam looked very scared, but grew angry at Rocket.  
"ROCKET!!!!" he yelled.  
"Oh, I'm just teasing you Quill. He and his mother saved Alyssa's life. He's her friend. That's all." Rocket snickered.  
Sam looked at Peter not knowing what was going through his mind.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Star Lord." he said as he put his hand out.  
Peter shook his hand and looked Sam in the eye.  
"Thank you, for saving my daughter." he began. "It means a lot....but, I still got my eye on you."  
Sam didn't know how to respond and was speechless. Peter continued to give him a stare.  
"Awkward...." Rocket said as he continued to drive the hovercraft.

Alyssa was in the hovercraft and tried to fight off the man who captured her. She elbowed him in the nose and put him in a headlock as she tried to steer the vehicle. Peter and Rocket noticed that Alyssa was fighting very well.  
"Holy Crap! Did you see that?" Rocket said shocked.  
"Where the hell did she learn to do that?" Peter asked surprised.  
"I taught her how to fight." Sam explained.  
"YOU WHAT?!!" Peter said in disbelief as he looked at Sam.  
Alyssa knocked out the man and steered the hovercraft. As she drove, she took out her blaster gun and started to shoot the enemies around her. With her gun, she shot down three hovercrafts and watched them explode as they crashed into buildings.  
"Damn!" Rocket said impressed.  
Peter gave Sam a look.  
"You gave her a weapon too?" he asked in a worried tone.  
"No. Of course not!" Sam began. "She stole it from the bandits!....I just taught her how to aim better!"   
Peter did not approve of his baby girl knowing how to fight and use a weapon. He looked at Sam like he wanted to hurt him. Many of the other hovercrafts were destroyed and soon Alyssa landed the vehicle. Groot, Drax and Gamora hurried to her. As Alyssa got out, she noticed them.  
"Mom!" she said happily as she gave her a hug.  
"I am Groot." Groot said.  
"I love you too, Uncle Groot." Alyssa said.  
"What you did just now, was amazing." Drax told her.  
Alyssa was happy to hear those words.  
Rocket soon landed the hovercraft close by. He, Peter and Sam got out and walked to them.  
"Dad!" Alyssa said as she ran to him.  
She gave him a big hug and didn't want to let go.  
"I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry for arguing with you the other night. I just wanted to be like the rest of you." she said.  
"I missed you too." Peter said as he hugged his daughter.  
Rocket walked up to his niece and had a huge smile on his face.  
"Well kid, I gotta say, that was impressive." he began. "I didn't know you had it in you. The way you took down those guys was just freaking awesome! All I can say is, 'Wow'! I can't wait to see how you handle business next time."  
"There won't be a next time." Peter said.  
"What?!!" Alyssa said confused.  
"You heard me." Peter began. "This whole experience has made me realize that it would be better if you left the fighting to us."   
"What are you talking about?!!" Alyssa began. "Look at me! I'm still alive and I'm standing right in front of you! If anything, this whole experience has made me stronger! Why aren't you proud of me?"   
"Alyssa. You could've been killed. I can't just be okay with the thought of my baby girl having her life in danger!....Give me your gun." Peter said.  
Alyssa started to back away slowly.  
"No, Dad....This isn't fair....Mom! Talk to him." she said as a tear fell down her eye.  
Gamora was speechless but she somewhat agreed with her husband. It was too hard for her to know her daughter was in danger.  
"Alyssa....sweetie. Give me the gun." Peter said.  
Alyssa looked at her uncles and they didn't say a word, but she could tell that they didn't agree with it. Peter was fighting back his tears because he knew this was one of the hardest things he would ever have to do. He hated knowing it would break his daughter's heart. Alyssa started to cry and gave her father her gun.  
"I hate you." she said softly.  
Those words felt like a knife stabbing Peter in the heart. He continued to hold back his tears and started to lead the group back to the ship. Sam just stood there and felt bad for his friend as they started to leave. Rocket soon came up to him.  
"If you want to....you could come with us." he offered.  
Sam knew he had no other place to go and he had nothing to lose.  
"Sure." he said softly.   
Rocket could see that Sam was feeling bad and grabbed his hand as he led him to the rest of the group. Soon, they all got aboard the Milano.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Credits:  
> Chapter 4  
> "I'll Be There"- Jackson 5


End file.
